


One step ahead

by kasiek55



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiek55/pseuds/kasiek55
Summary: I do not own characters and universe. THat belongs to Bioware and EA fully. Also I apologise for grammar mistakes! English is not my national language.Just wanted to write some short fic about Jaal and Sara as I head it in my head for some time. If you guys will like it I will write more.





	

They walked down the Tempest corridor on ship’s lower deck. Sara was holding Jaal's right gloved hand all the time that two of them made a walk towards the doors of her cabin. She was the one leading him forward and him following behind her as his gaze did not leave her back even for one second. As they arrived at the doors Sara turned her head around and looked at Jaal smiling a bit nervous. Even though both of them made love a few times she was still shy a lot. Jaal was the one taking the initiative all of the time while they consumed each other. But today Sara acted more bold than usual. She just walked earlier towards him as he was doing some modifications for his weapon and kissed him passionately asking if he would like to visit her cabin. He was a bit stunned after a kiss and her words but quickly he smiled at her warmly touching and caressing her right cheek with his gloved left hand. He has fallen even more in love with her seeing how hard she was trying right now. After that they just silently arrived at the door’s to her cabin.

-“Well we are here…”- said Sara looking at Jaal shyly but still smiling.

-”Yes we are darling one.”- he smiled warmly back at her and squeezed her hand. She blushed and looked back at the doors opening them for her and Jaal. Both of them silently walked inside her quarters. Doors immediately closed behind Jaal as two of them walked inside.

-“SAM close the door for others and turn yourself off for a bit. I will call you when you will be needed.”- said Sara.

-“Of course pathfinder.”- answered Sam to her words and after that the room was filled with silence. Sara slowly turned around still squeezing Jaal’s right hand as she looked up at him into his blue eyes. They were so beautiful that she could easily lose herself in them. But Jaal’s voice woken her up from the trance.

-“Is something wrong Sara?’- asked Jaal worried as he walked closer towards her and placed his left hand on her right cheek caressing it gently and smiling at her teasing her a bit.

-“Your cheeks are bit red darling one. Maybe I should check if you do not have fever?”- asked Jaal teasing her as he moved his lips towards her forehead and kissed it gently as if he was checking her temperature.

-“Hm weird no fever… maybe cheeks.”- added Jaal trying to sound serious as he leaned down towards her right cheek kissing it gently. Sara was blushing even harder now and she pushed onto his chest a bit.

-“You are such a tease Jaal.”- she said and not being able to wait any longer she moved her both hands and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer to her as she kissed him passionately. Sara rotated her head a bit to the right to deepen the kiss as she leaned all her body against Jaal. Male Angara closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet kiss. Placing his both hands on her waist and supporting Sara against his muscled body. Shiver run down his spine as he felt her soft chest press against him. He growled a bit as she broke the kiss trying to catch her breath. She looked up at him. Her cheeks even more flushed than before. Lips slightly parted as she was breathing. She had no idea what she was doing to him right now just by looking like that. He had a hard time not to just swoop her into his arms and hold her tightly as he would make a love to her. TO show her how much he loved her for who she was. But he didn’t. Instead her growled lowly once again caressing her cheek.

-“I love you Sara for who you are. You do not have to force yourself to do anything.”- he said smiling at her but she saw a lust in his eyes. He was stopping himself from taking her right than and there, Because of how much he loved her. That made Sara sigh as she looked at him and leaned up against him again kissing his one more time before she took one step back and grabbed his right gloved hand again squeezing it gently. She looked up into his blue eyes once again before mastering courage.

-“I’m not doing anything that I don’t like Jaal so…”- she said smiling a bit shy. She was sure she wanted it like this. She wanted to show him this time how much she loved and cared for him as he did for her. Before it was mostly him showing his affection towards her as they made love. But today… today she wanted to be more bold to show him how much she loves him.

-“Would you like to… take a shower with me?”- she asked finally. Jaal didn’t said anything at first as he heard her words. Still trying to hold his last as much as he could. Hearing her bold words made it even harder for him to do so. He made a low growl barely hearable by Sara and squeezed her hand.

-“I would love that darling one.”- he smiled once again. Sara smiled back at him feeling less shy than before.

-“Ok than.”-she answered as she slowly turned around towards her bathroom and gently pulled Jaal behind her.


End file.
